Mega Man Battle Network 6
MegaMan Battle Network 6 is the sixth and final installment in the MegaMan Battle Network series by Capcom, released on the Game Boy Advance in 2005 (Japan) and 2006 (USA, Europe). There are two versions of the game: Cybeast Falzar and Cybeast Gregar. It introduced several new characters whilst retaining the existing ones. It arrived in two versions, each with its own Cross Changes (significantly modifies Soul Unisons) and Beast Out features. Story The game commences with Lan explaining the current situation in the world, but is quickly interrupted by MegaMan, who reveals that Lan is practicing for a presentation he is going to make to the class at school. At school, Lan reveals some shocking news that will shape the course of the game. Playable Characters Lan Hikari is one of the two stars of the game. Along with his NetNavi, MegaMan, he has been called upon to save the world five times in the past. Can he do so again? Lan is one of the best Virus Busters in ACDC, but apart from that his grades are fairly dismal. Can he really fit in in Cyber City? MegaMan.EXE is Lan's NetNavi, a virtual person who can explore the second reality that the Internet has become. He is actually Lan's twin brother Hub, turned into a Navi to save him from a terminal illness, HBD. Features Cross Changes The Cross change system is an almost unique system, which is surprising for the last installment in a series as long as Battle Network. It is similar in concept to the Soul Unison/DublSoul from previous games, in that MegaMan merges with another Navi (here called a Link Navi) but it does not use Navi chips, and may last for the whole battle unless MegaMan is hit with an attack the Cross is weak to, in which case he takes double damage and loses the cross for the rest of the battle. Crosses in Falzar Version Spout/Aqua Cross Type: Aqua Weakness: Elec type attacks Features: Non-dimming Aqua chips can be charged for double damage. All such chips will restore 5% of MegaMan's maximum HP. Charged shot becomes a quickly charging Bubbler shotgun. The Cross also features no-slip on ice. Tomahawk Cross Type: Wood Weakness: Fire Features: Can charge non-dimming Wood chips for double damage. Charged shot becomes a slowly-charging Tomahawk Swing with the range of a Lifesword Program Advance. This counts as both Wood and Sword (i.e. does double damage to Elec and Wind). With this Cross on, you will never be afflicted by abnormal status. Tengu Cross Type: Wind Weakness: Sword Features: MegaMan can move over holes. Charged shot becomes a Widesword attack that blows all surviving enemies as far back as possible. B+Left on the control pad will suck all enemies as far IN as possible, so a lot of movement occurs with this cross. Wind chips gain +10 damage. Ground Cross Type: Breaker Weakness: Cursor Features: Charged shot becomes a DrillArm that will home in on any enemies in your row, despite any holes. MegaMan will duck down, come up in front of the nearest enemy on your row (does not work if there is a hole in front of the enemy) and drill, basically. It knocks enemies back. SuprArmr is turned on even if you do not have it, meaning that MegaMan will not be knocked back and does not lose S-Rank for taking damage. Charging Breaker-type chips will drop rocks on the enemy's field. It also increases the power of Breaker chips by +10. Dust Cross Type: Breaker Weakness: Cursor Features: Charged shot will become Scrap Reborn, as with DustMan. Scrap Reborn fires a man of junk along your row. The first obstruction it meets, including the back row of the field, it will punch onto, cracking the panel. Dust Cross has one additional feature: every turn, chips that you could select together you can, instead, send back into the random draw to be replaced with others. Basically, it's a Program Advance aid. Pressing B and left on the control pad will suck in all obstacles, including BlastMan's normally indestructible metal blocks, on the field. You can then use the normal buster to fire them. Each does 200 damage. Note: Although it works in BlastMan's arena, it's not advised unless you're confident that you can stop his fireball attack, the one you have to hide from to avoid. Crosses in Gregar Version Heat Cross Type: Fire Weakness: Aqua Features: Charged Shot becomes a FireArm that has the same range as a FireBrn chip and will multi-hit if the enemy moves. Whilst in this Cross, non-dimming Fire chips gain a +50 Attack bonus. Also, your basic Buster Attack level increases by 1. Elec Cross Type: Elec Weakness: Wood Features: Non-elemental chips can be charged. Their attack level will remain the same, but they gain Paralysis. Also, non-dimming Elec chips gain a +50 Attack bonus. Charged Shot becomes a Thunderbolt, basically the same range as a DolThdr chip. Slash Cross Type: Sword Weakness: Breaker Features: Charged shot becomes WideSlash, which has the same range as the LifeSword Program Advance. Sword chips gain a +50 attack bonus. The first time you use a Sword chip in any battle, the WideSlash increases in power by 50. This bonus does not apply to PAs or screen-dimming chips. Also, charged sword chips fly forwards, dealing their normal damage and hitting the same range as before, but to the first object on their row. Erase(Killer) Cross Type: Cursor Weakness: Wind Features: Cursor chips gain only a +30 Attack bonus, but when a non-elemental chip strikes an enemy virus with 4 in the HP, that virus is instantly deleted. When a non-elemental strikes a Navi with a 4 in its HP, the Navi receives an HP bug. This is because in Japan, the word for 4 is similar to or the same as the word for death, therefore this is a Japanese pun. Charged shot is eyebeams! These deal cursor damage and will multi-hit if the enemy moves. Charge Cross Type: Fire Weakness: Aqua Features: Fire chips can be charged for up to a +100 Attack bonus, depending on how long they are charged for. Every turn spent using this Cross, another one of the empty chip slots on the Custom Screen can be used. Not quite as useful as the Dust Chute, but it works. Charged shot is another 3-panel Fire attack: a shoulder charge which will be blocked by holes. Boss Characters Boss characters are presented as so: Notes: Attack 1 (Most often): Attack 2 (Less often): Attack 3 (Least often): Chip Attack: In order of appearance: Name: BlastMan Notes: BlastMan, operated by Lan's apparently friendly teacher Joe Mach, is a fire-type, and widely regarded as, even at its highest levels, being a complete pushover, especially in the Cybeast Falzar version which featured Spout Cross. Unfortunately, Spout Cross is unavailable at the time of the first BlastMan battle, but the battle is not difficult without it. His catchphrase is: "Kwohohohoho." His arena always contains two invincible blocks, and we will see why later. His three attacks are as follows: Attack 1: Shoots a fireball up to the end of the row you are on. Easily dodged. If you are in the middle he will stand behind the block on his side of the field, be his own worst enemy and block his own attack. This proves that he's a stupid giggling moron. Ironically, his operator's a teacher. Attack 2: Every three fireballs, he will shoot instead a piercing fire wave attack down your row. If in the middle, he will now stand at the front of his area, but the lumps of metal don't block it anyway. Slow to get going, easy to dodge. Attack 3: First, tiny harmless enbers will travel in one direction across the screen. These indicate which way the OMFG HUGE fireballs will fly. Just hide behind a block, he's stuck in place whilst the fireballs go. Basically like his overworld move. Chip Attack: Screen dims. BlastMan replaces MegaMan and uses what's basically Attack 3, except they always fly horizontally to the right and give no warning. Name: DiveMan Notes: DiveMan is operated by an old sea captain, Captain Blackbeard, who doesn't have one. He is harder than BlastMan, generally because he spends most of his time invincible, but Cybeast Gregar's Elec Cross sorts him good. His catchphrase is "Awooga!" Warning: DiveMan spends most of his time "underwater". He can only be hit when he comes up for air. Attack 1: Every few seconds, missiles come up from the arena on two rows, then speed towards you. DiveMan will sometimes come up for air on one of these rows, which makes him THAT much more annoying. Attack 2: The missiles stop, DiveMan chucks two bombs at you, then disappears again. Attack 3: Missiles stop, DiveMan generates a massive tidal wave which hits your two front rows and his front one, assuming no arena modifications. Chip Attack: Attack 3, except only your front row is hit, and the enemies' two front rows. Name: JudgeMan Notes: He is tall. And annoying. And boring, he has no catchphrase or element. Attack 1: Uses a three-panel Elec whip. Attack 2: Sends two evil books flying down the row above yours and the row below yours. They try to eat you (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban). They may converge in the middle row. Attack 3: A GateMan style Book Shield. When you hit it, its pages flick and it performs a chip attack: either BblStar, Firebrn or GolmHit. It disappears afrer a while and always stays on your row. Chip Attack: JudgeMan appears and uses Attack 1 (one of the few Navis to do so), followed by Attack 2 if an enemy is close enough. Name: ElementMan Notes: ElementMan does what the name says, every so often he changes element like so: Normal, Wood, Fire, Elec, Aqua, Normal. He has a seperate attack for each element, but also he has weaknesses.. Attack 1: Generates two whirlwinds that hit like a Boomerang, i.e. your top row, bottom row and back column, so your front two middle squares are safe. He will do this no matter what the current element. Attack 2: Wood: similar to Wood Tower, sends a succession of sharpened stakes that home in on you similar to WaveArm. Also, tring to soften you up for the next attack, the stakes leave grass panels behind. Attack 3: Fire: Drops a series of meteors on you, similar to the Meteor9 chips. Beware of grass panels, try and get the meteors to land on them but not you. Attack 4: Elec: Strikes you with lightning a few times, similar to ElecMan. Attack 5: Aqua: Turns one column into ice. If you are on that column, you get frozen. Chip Attack: ElementMan appears and starts flicking through elements. Press A to choose an element. Fire: Drops one meteor on all enemies. Wood: WoodTwr. Elec: Strikes with lightning. Aqua: Turns the row in front of him into ice, freezing enemies that get in the way. Name: Notes: Attack 1: Attack 2: Attack 3: Chip Attack: Category:MegaMan Battle Network games